world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080114-HestonAcenia
08:48 GT: Acenia dials the number she got from Colonel Heston. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:56 LL: A female voice answers. "This is Heston, go ahead." 08:57 GT: "Colonel Heston? This is Acenia. Would we be able to talk somewhere?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:58 LL: "Of course. I'm in my office now, unless you'd like to meet somewhere else." 08:59 GT: "I will try to find it!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:59 LL: "From the door of your room, go to the main hallway, go left, and take the third right. My office is the last door on the left, across from Aggaro's." 09:00 GT: "Oh! Okay. I'll be there shortly! Thank you!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 LL: "See you there." She hangs up. 09:01 GT: Acenia makes her way there. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:03 LL: Heston opens the door for you, and smiles when you enter. "Hey kiddo, everything okay?" 09:04 GT: "Somewhat..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:05 GT: "Colonel Heston, Do you have a matesprit?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:06 LL: She turns bright red. "O-oh God he told you." 09:07 GT: "What? Who?" Acenia looks confused, and checks behind her, although that would do no good in any similar situation... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:07 LL: Sami sits at her desk. "Merrow." 09:08 GT: "I mean! We're trying! I think..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:08 LL: She shakes her head. "What do you need, Acenia?" She pats your hand gently. 09:09 GT: "Someone messaged me today on his handle! I don't know if it was him or not, but I don't know if I'm ready for this sort of stuff... I really don't think it's him though..." Acenia offers her phone to Colonel Heston. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:15 LL: Sami takes the phone and reviews the logs. "Hmm... Let me call the Condesce." 09:17 LL: She sets the phone on her desk, and picks up her phone, tappinga few buttons and lifting it to her ear. "Hello Laynne. It's Heston. Does someone else have Merrow's phone? They're sending very lew-" She pauses, and her eyes go wide. "Oh." A few moments pass, and she nods. "Oh." Then she grins. "Oh... Laynne you're a huge bitch you know that?" A pause. "Yeah, Acenia's here in my office." A pause. "I 09:17 LL: 'll tell her. I'll speak with you soon." 09:17 GT: "Well... I mean! If it is him, I don't want him to be in trouble!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:17 LL: She hangs up the phone. "So, a couple things. First, it was Lily." 09:18 GT: "Why does she have his phone?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:19 GT: Acenia feels... disgusted? Hurt? She's not sure. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:20 LL: "Apparently, Doir deactivated all her devices until she completes his 'Talk'." Sami shrugs. 09:20 GT: "Huh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:20 GT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:20 LL: "He's teaching her about Sex, and doesn't want her distracted. Anyway, she apparently borrowed Merrow's phone, and then started pretending to be him." 09:21 GT: "I wish he would have warned us!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:21 GT: "...me" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:21 GT: (◝∂_∂◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:21 LL: "The Condesce has thought up a delicious punishment. And from what I understand she hasn't had it long." 09:21 LL: Sami furrows her brow. "He's probably still nervous about you." 09:23 GT: "Oh... I... actually came to ask... for advice... outside of that. I haven't really had a matesprit before. And if I ask my papa he starts babbling about his old conquests." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:23 LL: Sami winces. "Yes. He got around quite a bit before the Condesce, according to his file. What do you want to know, sweetheart?" She gives you her full attention. 09:25 GT: "Everyone seems to be making everything about getting together. I know we're all around that age, but it's..." She blushes. "Uh... I don't know, it feels like spring in here, I guess." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 LL: She laughs. "Yes... This is what happens when you get a bunch of lonely teenagers under the same roof for days on end with nothing to do.. I remember the Academy." 09:27 GT: "Were you just watching it all happen? Did you... uhm." Acenia looks at the wall. What strange wallpaper. Is it flocked? Wow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:28 LL: "Did I, um, what?" 09:28 GT: "Participate?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:29 LL: "Yes. I hope that doesn't make you think less of me." 09:30 GT: "No! I actually... Think maybe I'm too pensive?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 LL: Sami shrugs. "You take things at your own pace. There's nothing wrong with that. I think a lot of the others are afraid. I mean..." She gestures to the walls. "Did it ever occur to you that the other players may very well end up being your entire dating pool?" 09:31 GT: Acenia hesitates before stifling an "ew" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 LL: "Yeah. Ew. You lucked out. Your 'mother' saw enough in advance to ensure you'd have what she saw as the 'best' partner for you." 09:33 GT: "Oh! That's true! That's kind of fortunate." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:33 GT: "Not kind of. Exceptionally." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:34 LL: "You at least have someone looking out for you. Unlike a lot of these kids, you -know-, you have viable proof, that there is someone on the other side who intends to take care of them. That they wont be alone. No wonder they're pairing up like it's a class assignment. They want to know that at least someone will be there for them." 09:35 GT: "I didn't think about it like that." Acenia nods, "Thank you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:35 LL: "As far as you being too 'hesitant'. You move at a pace that is comfortable for you, but remember, there might not be a tomorrow, so don't go into it with regrets." 09:36 GT: "R-r-r-r-right!"She stammers, her mind having gone elsewhere, perhaps to get whipped cream. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:38 LL: She smiles. "As far as the Lily issue though... the Empress has determined a rather... disturbing punishment. She'd like to see you and Merrow, later, when you have some time." 09:39 GT: "Uhm... I'm going to...go get... uhm..." She stands up and trips slightly over the leg of the chair before catching herself. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:39 GT: "Ready? Ready! I. Thanks!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:39 LL: She grins. "I'll see you later, Acenia." 09:39 GT: She darts down the hall. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:39 LL: ----